Harry's Relationship
by 123claire123
Summary: Harry has killed the Dork Lard and is planning his own life - so he thinks. But then the Headmaster interferes. Slash
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them.

.

This story is only going to be a 2 / 3 part story. If you enjoyed this then please look at my other stories. New chapters coming soon!

.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

This word play had been going on for some time and every one had had enough. The Headmaster office was full. All of the Weasleys were there as well as most of the order. Harry had been ambushed and 'persuaded' that he needed to go and see the Headmaster straight away. Hermione huffed.

"Come on, Harry, you know that Hermione is right and you will eventually do what they want, you might as well turn around and talk to them about it now."

"Oh I will, will I, Ron? Thanks for your support here, 'Mate'!"

Harry shoulders slumped slightly as he suddenly realised that at this moment he didn't have any support. Everyone in that office wanted him to conform to the Headmaster's wishes. Sirius was gone and he had defeated the Dork Lard only a month ago. He was still tired and aching from that experience.

All the fifth years had just finished their O.W.L.S, when Harry had been tricked into going to the Ministry. After the battle that took place in which Sirius died and Harry had 'with shear dumb luck' managed to defeat Voldemort.

He had been starting to make plans for the summer and his future. He was even contemplating not coming back next year when he suddenly found that his mail was being blocked, both in coming and outgoing. He also found out that his friends were Dumbledore's lackeys first and foremost.

Harry took a deep breath. Calmly he said, "I will make you a deal, Ron, since you are so convinced, as to what will happen. I will turn around, but if I see or hear anything from that interfering, manipulative, back stabbing ignoramus that has the title of Headmaster. I will hex him seven ways to Hades and back again. Is that understood?"

"Now, my boy…"

The room suddenly seemed to be short of air as magic crackled over its occupants.

"Is that understood?" Harry repeated slowly in a low almost dead voice.

There was a great deal of bluster, huffing and shushing behind him followed by the opening and closing of the door. Then silence.

"He has gone, Harry." Hermione declared in a superior voice before huffed again when Harry didn't immediately respond.

Slowly Harry turned and looked at the collected assortment of people in the room.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

Nobody spoke or was willing to make eye contact with Harry, until after a savage elbow to the ribs Ron stepped slightly forward.

"Well you see, Harry, it is like this even though Sirius emancipated you and you have finished off He Who Must Not Be Named, the Headmaster decided that you need to finish Hogwarts, so he had the Wizenigot change the law so you have to." Ron blurted out. (*)

"And?"

"Really, Harry, there is nothing else," Hermione said, elbowing Ron hard in the side.

Harry just looked at her, "I never thought that after all that we have been through that you would take the side of that old goat, Hermione, does our friendship really mean that little to you?"

Looking around the room at the Order members who had stayed, very few would meet his gaze. "So, there is something else then? Which one of you will grow a backbone and tell me the truth?"

"He has also decided that for the 'greater good' that you should be married to a nice 'light' witch. If you are not at the very least in a relationship that is on a very intimate footing then he is going to set up marriage contract and use the Ministry and the Wizenigot to back it." Ron gabbled quickly.

"Thank you, Ron it is nice to know that I at least have one friend in this room."

"Now that is not fare, Harry, I am your friend – I just think that it would be best for you to do what the Headmaster wants."

Harry blanked Hermione and turned to Ron, "is there anything else that I should know?"

"I think that there is a time limit on this."

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"I think that the Headmaster said that the Wizenigot but some restrictions on the order, the Headmaster has to prove that come 6pm tonight you are not in a relationship."

"Does he really? Well then I had better get busy. I am sure I shall see you later, Ron."

With that he left the room and swept down the stairs from the Headmasters office and into the school below. How he had managed to keep his temper up there he would never know.

As Harry stormed through the corridors looking for a way out onto the grounds as quickly as possible, a ripple of wild magic followed him. The castle seemed to glow in his wake. The stone work and windows sparkled, the suits of armour shone brightly as they stood to attention, even the paintings straightened and glowed as centuries of dust and dirt disappeared.

It wasn't long before Harry ran into someone – literally. As he rounded the corner he smacked into none other than ….

.

(*) Read the Headmaster doing it in another story – I think it was after Harry had been falsely put in Azkaban (as if there is any other way!) I believe tha it is called 'do not meddle in the affairs of wizards'.

Many Thanks to all of you who have read this chapter. Even more Thanks if you take the time to review.

If any one is interested in beta reading please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them.

.

If you enjoyed this story then please look at my other stories. Thank you!

.

As Harry stormed through the corridors looking for a way out onto the grounds as quickly as possible, a ripple of wild magic followed him. The castle seemed to glow in his wake. The stone work and windows sparkled, the suits of armour shone brightly as they stood to attention, even the paintings straightened and glowed as centuries of dust and dirt disappeared.

It wasn't long before Harry ran into someone – literally. As he rounded the corner he smacked into none other than Victor Krum.

Harry held onto Victor, wrapping his arms around his waist so he would not fall over. But when Harry tried to let go of Victor he found that Victor wasn't letting go. In fact Victor wasn't even looking at Harry. He was looking down the corridor that Harry had just come from. The glow from the newly cleaned castle was almost blinding.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, looking back at the way he had come. "I didn't mean to let loose that much magic, just enough so they would leave me alone."

By now Victor was looking at Harry in a very appraising way, though he still had both of his arms wrapped around Harry, holding him close.

"Didn't mean to….?" Victor started.

"Don't worry about it, Victor. What are you doing here? I thought that there was an exhibition match this weekend?"

"Oh, there is, Harry, I just popped in to see everyone and speak with Hermione."

"Really, well I am sure that she will be pleased to see you." Harry said as he quickly pulled himself away from Victor. "She is that way," Harry pointed back down the corridor.

Victor did a quick double take as he realised that Hermione might have been one of those responsible for the wonderful state of the corridor.

"Oh dear, I am sorry, Harry, has she been fiddling in your life as well?"

Harry looked at Victor trying to make up his mind if to trust him, when from down the corridor came a screech. "Harry James Potter, just who do you think you are?"

Both Harry and Victor quickly stepped around the corner as if to hide.

"Well there she is, Victor, and may I say you are welcome to her?"

"Oh no you don't, if you know how to get away from here without her finding us then it is your duty as a fellow man to save me." Victor finished with a smirk.

Grapping his hand Harry laughed and said, "this way, quick." Pulling a surprised Victor behind him Harry ran through passage ways, down back stairs and up steps and through secret doors. Finally coming to rest outside the room of requirement.

Realising that he was still holding Victors hand and that Victor was looking at that hand and then giving Harry side ways glances. Harry tied to pull his hand way but Victor would not release him.

"Well, Victor, what was Hermione giving you a hard time about?"

"She 'some how' found out that I am 'gay' and therefore definitely not interested in her romantically and that there was someone else that I was interested in – and he was male. Since then she has not stopped with the demands to know who it is and why it can't be her."

"Really, Hermione has been going out with Ron for several months now. " Looking at the still joined hands Harry asked, "would you tell me who you are interested in?"

Pushing Harry back against the wall, Victor leant slightly against him in the 'v' that Harry's legs made. "Well," he said. "It is like this, there is someone who I am interested in getting to know better, but apparently he is soon to become spoken for, though in light of recent events, I feel that I should doubt the authenticity of the barer of that information."

Slowly Victor leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry gasped and then inhaled deeply as he gently placed his hands on Victors hips before angling his head slightly to the side to allow Victor better access.

Slowly but with growing feeling their tongues fought for dominance. Victor finally winning as Harry pulled Victor close. So close that nothing could have passed between them. Just as Harry pulled on Victor's hips again to try and grind away the pressure that was building they were interrupted by a noise form the end of the corridor. Harry puffed in frustration.

"There he is."

"Victor, think of a room and walk back and forth." Victor looked at him in a daze. "Do it quickly, I will hold them off."

Turning to his ex-best friend, Harry demanded, "what do you want now, Hermione?"

Hermione could only see Harry at the moment, as she can forward it was as if she was trying to calm a startled animal. "It is for your own good Harry, everything has been arranged, why don't you stop this nonsense and come back to the Headmaster office. I am sure that you will be forgiven."

"What has been arranged and who will forgive me, don't you think that it should be the other way around?"

Ron turned away from Harry and looked at Hermione, "what has been arranged?"

"Not now, Ron," was the response.

"Not now, Hermione, not now, I think that now it definitely the time! What has been arranged?"

"Well I suppose I can tell you, Harry is being married off to your sister, isn't that great."

Ron shook his head, "unbelievable," he muttered.

Suddenly Victor stepped back from where he had been getting a door to appear and Ron and Hermione saw him for the first time.

"Victor," Hermione gushed, "what are you doing here? Have you come to your senses and come to see me?"

Ron scowled.

"No, Hermione, I most certainly have not come to see you. I have told you quite clearly that I want nothing to do with you. Certainly not any form of relationship."

Victor came up flush behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. With a quick twist they were both in the room.

Stepping away from Victor, Harry chuckled as he looked around the newly formed room, "when I said think of a room this is not quite what I was thinking of…"

.

Many Thanks, to all of you who have read this chapter. Even more Thanks if you take the time to review. It looks like this is going to be a 4 part story.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them.

.

Very Many Thanks to all of you that reviewed ;) If you enjoyed this then please look at my other stories. Thank you!

.

Looks like there will be one more chapter - hopefully you will enjoy it.

.

Stepping away from Victor, Harry chuckled as he looked around the newly formed room, "when I said think of a room, this is not quite what I was thinking of…"

The room was only lit by a roaring fire in a large fire place. In front of the fire place was a large, deep, cream fur rug. The temperature in the room itself was quite cool.

"What could you have been thinking about, Victor?" Harry smirked.

"Well, Harry, it is like this," he paused. "Earlier when I had you in my arms all I could think about is what it what be like to be lying in front of a fire – with very few clothes on and just the heat from the fire and our passion keeping us warm," Victor said, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. He continued, "all I could think about was how well you fitted against me and what it would be like to have you under me."

Harry gasped and twisted his head to the side at the thought of it. He inadvertently exposed a long stretch of neck that Victor could not resist. Licking, nipping and kissing the skin of Harry's neck left both of them gasping for more.

Turning Harry so that he was facing him, with his hands on Harry's hips, Victor pushed him away so he could look into his eyes when he spoke to him. "The bitch wrote to me and told me all about the plans that they have for you. I came here hoping to speak with you and to see if I could help."

"What else do they have planned?" Harry whispered, his thoughts taking a sudden down turn.

Victor wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tight, he thought carefully about what to say.

"Well, as you know they have decided that you must be in a significant relationship. What you might not know is what that entails in the wizarding world. A significant relationship is a relationship that has been taken to the sexual level, that there is at the very least an informal arrangement or agreement between the two concerned."

"What do you mean by an informal arrangement?"

"Well I suppose that means that they are serious about their commitment to each other but are not at the stage where they want to become engaged or go straight to getting married. There is something else that you should know …."

"What else could there possibly be?" Harry whispered trying to pull away from Victor.

Victor held him tight, turning them both so that Harry was against the wall with Victor pressing up against his chest. Gently he tipped Harry's chin so that Harry was forced to look up into Victor's eyes.

"Harry, in this world any two people can be together, regardless of their gender. What I am saying … what I am wanting to ask … Harry, would you consider me as a future partner, would you be interested in …" Again Victor paused and shook his head looking away from Harry slightly.

Harry smiled softly and lifted his hand to gently touch Victor's cheek. "Yes. Yes, Victor I would very much like to be in a significant relationship with you."

Their eyes met and they both smiled. Leaning down Victor brushed his lips against Harry in a teasing manner. Harry retaliated by grapping handfuls of Victors hair and holding him in place for a very long and very intimate kiss.

Harry was unsure who pulled back first needing to breath. As one they moved away from the wall and towards the rug in front of the fire. Harry gasped as the cool air of the room rushed across his chest and down his back as his t-shirt was removed.

Victor chuckled at Harry as he immediately turned towards to fire for warmth. Lying down behind Harry he cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and threw a leg over Harry's.

"Is that better, love?" Victor whispered as Harry wrapped his arms over Victor's. Harry nodded and snuggled back against Victor.

"Victor," Harry asked, "what does it mean when you said that it was a sexual relationship?"

Victor shuffled further back and pulled Harry over so he was lying on his back and Victor could see his face. "There is nothing to worry about, Harry, we can take our time get to the final stage. In our situation it is enough that we can cum together, to be stimulated by each other. Do you think that we can manage that?" Victor smirked, flicking his nail over Harry's nipple. Harry arched his back and gasped at the sensations that coursed through his body.

When he settled down again he chuckled and agreed that that would not be a problem. Harry smiled up and Victor, Victor felt his breath catch at the sight. Slowly he lowered himself over Harry searching for his lips.

The common consensus around Hogwarts was that Harry Potter was a bit of a player. There were numerous girls around the castle who would all but swear on their magic that they were the one who Harry Potter wanted. They were the one that he went off to meet at night; they were the one who shared his kisses. Nothing would have prepared the castle for the truth, Harry Potter had only ever been kissed once – and that kiss he thought of as wet!

The feeling of a hard warm body above him that was gently rubbing against his as the air he needed to breathe was being sucked away left Harry reeling from the sensations. As he felt the all too soon feelings of arousal begin to grow he tried to push against Victor to warn him what was happening. Victor looked down at Harry and smiled slightly "I know, Harry, it is alright."

With that Victor renewed his kisses this time aiming for Harry's neck and rubbing his body more firmly against Harry. It was not long before either of them exploded against the other. Rolling off him, Victor pulled Harry into his arms. Gently he nuzzled Harry's face. "Harry?" Victor called to him. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at Victor. Victor retuned the smile and pulled Harry in close.

.

I hope that you liked this chapter - only one more to go.

Thank you for reading - please review


	4. Chapter 4

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing them.

Very Many Thanks to all of you that reviewed ;) If you enjoyed this then please look at my other stories. Thank you!

This really is the last chapter.

A big 'Thank you' to everyone who has stayed with me. ;)

With that Victor renewed his kisses this time aiming for Harry's neck and rubbing his body more firmly against Harry. It was not long before either of them exploded against the other. Rolling off him, Victor pulled Harry into his arms. Gently he nuzzled Harry's face. "Harry?" Victor called to him. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at Victor. Victor retuned the smile and pulled Harry in close.

A short time later Harry shot up, sitting up so quickly his head had narrowly missed hitting Victor.

"What is the matter, Harry?"

"What time is it? Does our relationship have to be registered? How do we prove that we are in a relationship?" Harry was by now pacing the room looking for the clothes that had come off during their heavy make out session. Feeling slightly sticky in places and very sticky in others; with a careless wave of his hand Harry cleaned both himself and Victor.

"They will just know, Harry, there is nothing for you to worry about. I think that you should tell me what has been going on."

After Harry had finished Victor pulled Harry into his arms and thoroughly kissed him. "Come on let's go and see what is happening."

Harry stalked over to the door and pulled it open. A very harassed looking Hermione Granger fell into the room and onto Harry.

Harry looked from Hermione to the door and saw that Hermione had made a keyhole. With a shake of his head Harry that she had spent all the time that they were in the room trying to find out what they were doing. Harry laughed and called to Victor, "What do you call a witch that listens at keyholes?"

Victor shrugged. Harry continued, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione was on her feet in seconds with her hands on her hips, "that is not funny, Harry."

"I am not really laughing, Hermione! Just what did you think that you were doing? Is it not enough that you have helped to nearly wreck my life?"

Harry stopped speaking; shaking his head at her he turned and walked away. Victor rushed to catch him up and held his hand as they walked with purpose to the Great Hall.

When they reached the hall Harry pulled his hand away and turned to Victor. "You are sure that nothing else needs to be done?" Victor nodded and Harry placed a kiss on his cheek. "Want to have some fun with them?" Harry asked nodding his head in the direction of the hall. Victor agreed as they went in.

On reaching the Gryffindor table they both sat and started their meal, ignoring those around them. Ron for once kept his mouth shut, much to Harry's relief. Hermione turned up late and sat as far away as she could. At the end of the meal Dumbledore stood, signalling to the Deputy Head to gain the attention of the students.

"This evening I have only one announcement. It is with great honour that I announce the engagement of two of our own, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Genervera Weasley. Both of you please stand so we can congratulate you."

As Dumbledore had started speaking Harry had reached out and taken Victor's hand from the table and placed it on his thigh, holding it tightly with his own. Victor gently squeezed Harry's hand in return. Harry then turned to Neville and started a conversation, pulling in the other boys from his dorm.

"Mr Potter, we are waiting for you."

Harry looked up; the entire hall was looking at him. "What are you all looking at me for?" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry from the high table and said smirking, "we are waiting to congratulate you on your engagement, Harry."

Harry turned to Victor and said in a loud voice, "I didn't think that we were engaged yet. We're not are we?"

Victor shook his head solemnly and agreed saying, "that is right, we are not engaged but we are in significant relationship."

"Well that is all right then," said Harry leaning forward to kiss Victor in front of everyone.

"Mr Potter, just what do you think that you are doing? You know that you are to be engaged to Miss Weasley."

Standing Harry turned to the front of the hall, "No, Dumbledore, I did know that you had changed the law to make me stay in education. Someone else told me that you were trying to force a marriage upon me, without my consent, names were mentioned but I was unsure who the other participant was to be. As it is I find that your interference is no longer required. I am in a significant relationship with someone of my choosing. You will now leave me alone or I will pursue you through the courts and have a restraining order issued. Now that really would not look good for the headmaster of a school, would it?"

The people in the great hall sat in silence thinking over what had been said.

"What kind of a person uses the power of their station, in this case headmaster and head of the Wizengamot, to change whole laws just to fit their purpose, just to trap one person who has given everything to do what is right and now deserves some peace and quiet." As Victor spoke he stepped up to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. He continued, "I think that as you said education and did not specify Hogwarts, I should take Harry to Durmstrung with me. At least I know that no one there will try this despicable behaviour."

"Really," Harry said, "you would really take me from all this, take me with you?" Victor just nodded. Harry turned looking over to the people that meant something to him he raised an eyebrow, asking what they thought. In turn Neville, Dean and Seamus nodded their heads.

Slowly Harry turned his head further to look at Ron; Ron looked from his sister to Harry, taking in how happy and contented he looked in Victors arms. He to them he nodded with a smile. He mouthed 'good luck.' Harry smiled back at him and nodded as well.

"Well that settles it; I think that given the circumstances that I will leave now instead of the end of the week."

With that Harry pulled out of Victors arms and catching his hand pulled him out of the Great Hall. Harry turned and placed a time lock on the door that would allow them to leave quietly.

Catching Harry to him Victor kissed him for all he was worth. When he pulled back Victor noticed the Entrance way shone like new, Harry turned to see what Victor was looking at.

"Whoops," Harry said laughing, "that was all your fault," he smiled, "well you and your kisses."

Victor joined in the laughter as they raced up the stairs to retrieve Harry's things. The future suddenly looked a lot brighter in more ways than one.


End file.
